This invention is related to the field of stereoregular, branched-mono-1-olefin polymers.
Stereoregular, branched-mono-1-olefin polymers (hereafter "SBM polymers") tend to promote the corrosion of metal surfaces with which they come into contact. This problem is especially acute during the processing of these SBM polymers into useful items. For example, when a poly(4-methyl-1-pentene) resin is chain-scissioned in an extruder to produce a poly(4-methyl-1-pentene) resin with a lower molecular weight, the metal surfaces that the poly(4-methyl-1-pentene) resin comes in contact with could be subject to excessive corrosion, thereby necessitating additional maintenance on, or in the extreme replace of, the extruder. Therefore, reducing the corrosive effects of these SBM polymers would be of scientific and economic value.